radiatafandomcom-20200215-history
Dynas Stone
Dynas Stone (ダイナス•ストーン) is the General of the Royal Radiata Knights. His first appearance in the game is after the Rose Cochon Brigade's second mission. When Reynos becomes violent due to Algandars, he subdues Reynos and has him taken to the infirmary. Jack Russell says that "He is way too cool. Except for the bald thing." to which Patrick replied "If he heard you say that, he'd knock your head off." Friend List He was formerly a subordinate of Gawain Rothschild in the Rouge Lion Brigade where he trained extensively. Gawain taught him well, and he became a capable knight. He has a tendency to over-think problems, making him excessively cautious. Regardless, Dynas is noble and good hearted, and despite being a general he prefers to avoid fighting when possible, using it as a last resort. He is very loyal to Radiata and his knights. Before the Split In the prologue Dynas is one of the leaders in charge of negotiating with the Dwarves, along with Cross Ward. Dynas and Cross feud constantly, with Cross thinking Dynas is overly cautious, while Dynas disapproves of Cross's brash, overly militant tactics. When Dynas and Cross take a squadron of Radiata Knights to Earth Valley to persuade the Dwarves to lower the prices of their trade goods, Cross orders his knights to attack without warning. Dynas is furious, but reluctantly assists his knights, capturing Earth Valley. The Earth Dragon attacks shortly afterwards, and despite the loss of many knights, Cross kills it. Human Path In the Human Path, Dynas ''briefly assumes the role of mentor to Jack, who is eventually able to rejoin the knights in recognition of his own efforts. Jack's presence as a knight seems to reduce the quarrel between ''Dynas and Cross, as Jack claims a lot of the fame that Cross would have gained during the non-human path, along with the mantle of "the dragon slayer", reducing the arrogance of Cross. Shorty after the royal meeting, Dynas, Jack, and Cross are part of the attack force sent to kill the Wind Dragon, where Dynas briefly argues with Gil. If you have an empty slot in your squad, Dynas will join you, but is injured during the fight, leaving Jack to slay the dragon alone. Dynas later allows Jack to accompany him to Fort Helencia to confront Gawain, and saves him when he proves to be no match for the older knight. Later on, Dynas promotes Jack to Captain and they discuss Larks' expectations for Jack. The next day, the Fire Dragon attacks Radiata Castle; Dynas and Cross are already fighting the dragon when Jack arrives late. Cross prepares to lunge at the dragon with his sword while it is taking a huge breath. Sensing the danger, Dynas steps in the way of the fire blast and dies of the resulting injuries as the dragon retreats. Jack is openly grief-stricken by his death and later sets out to Fire Mountain to avenge him. Fairy Path In the Fairy Path, Dynas and Cross butt heads more frequently, since Dynas blames Cross for losing so many knights at Earth Valley, while Cross believes Dynas is being a coward. Dynas and Cross are seen slaying the Fire Dragon, where they encounter Jack; Dynas does not interfere in the ensuing fight between Jack and Cross. As Gawain arrives just in time to stop Cross from killing Jack, Dynas orders a retreat, aware of how strong he is. Cross then leads an unauthorized and reckless attack on Fort Helencia, and Dynas arrives in time to stop Jack from vengefully killing Cross. Dynas then orders a retreat. On the way back to the castle, he threatens to tell Larks about Cross' insubordination, but Cross stabs Dynas and frames him for ordering the attack. Dynas curses Cross before dying. Stats Trivia *There is a bounty of 10 Dagols for the person that brings Dynas's head. According to a poster that is all he is worth. *Jack and Ganz do not find out about his death on the non-human path. Category: Characters Category:Recruitable Characters Category: Radiata Knights Category:Human